Peace or Destruction
by Cerberus Kyuubi
Summary: Before Stacker retrieved Rileagh he and scientist made a creature that may look human but was something else something that will help win the war or destroy them


**I know you have been wondering where I have been well, I graduated high school YAY! Anyways I had to put all my work into passing my classes and trying to work on some the new chapter for fallen angel but somewhere along the lines I got a horrible case of writers block and I was having a hard time until today I came up with this new story idea that I haven't seen anyone else try to attempt plus I like this idea so bear with me my friends. Pacific Rim x Naruto x Godzilla**

**HONG KONG October 10, 2018**

**(POV UNKNOWN)**

"Sir the experiment has shown signs of mutating dare I say even evolving into something else." Said a voice though muffled to my ears.

"What do you mean evolving?" Said another voice but deeper though muffled all the same to my ears.

"What I mean sir is that the DNA we used has changed he has gone past category 2 into level category 3 sir. Though his skeleton structure is something else sir. Even though he shows signs of transformation capabilities though he looks human he is still kaiju." Spoke the first voice again.

My body started to twitch it was numb all over making it hard for me to even move. Though I could hear a beeping coming from somewhere that became faster each twitch I made.

"What's happening, why has his heart rate increased?" Asked the second voice in concern and wonder.

"Sir he is waking up though I think he can hear us right now" The first voice said with concern.

**(POV END)**

Inside a hidden military factory you could see scientist running around like headless chickens. In front of a tank stood a man with dark skin, he wore a dark grey suit with a red interior, along with a red tie. This man was Stacker Pentecost the Marshall of the Jaeger program. He had sworn to end all Kaiju to protect the world and to avenge his fallen sister Luna who had died in the air force trying to take down a Kaiju.

He stared at the tank that was filled with a green liquid or to be more precise the figure inside of it. The figure inside was male that looked to be at least to be 5 maybe 6 years old, he had golden blonde hair that reached below his waist. He had 3 whisker marks on each cheek; on his face was an oxygen mask. Stacker could see the boy's eyes they were an unnatural blue the same blue as a Kaiju he could also see the slits in the boys eyes.

"Drain the tank now! The boy can't stay in there forever." Stacker said in a commanding voice. The scientist behind him nodded his head and pressed the release button on the control board. The green liquid then started to drain from the tank letting the boy fall on the ground of the tank.

The tank glass lifted up allowing people to come closer to the boy. The blonde was coughing a lot trying to get the water out of his body and breathe in true oxygen. Though once done he took the mask off of his face and started to look around in curiosity that any 5 year old would have until they landed on Stacker.

Stacker looked at the boy without a hint of emotion as his hands were behind his back though in his hand was a gun that held armor piercing round just in case the boy turned out to be like his brethren that ran on instinct.

The boy tried to stand up though was having a little trouble as this was his first time trying. Once he did he cocked his head to the side as though he was thinking. Though some of the female scientist found that action to be adorable beyond belief. But the next words that the child said scared and shocked them all to their very core.

"Papa"

Stacker's eyes widened at that though it was only for a second as he realized what had happened. The boy had imprinted on him like a baby animal would its own parents. With a sigh he rubbed his temples with a hint of annoyance. That was one thing he was expecting the boy to say. He looked at the scientists who were still frozen in shock. He cleared his throat knocking them out of there shocked states.

"Well get the boy some clothes can't have him walking around without any clothes now can we." He said without missing a beat. He knew he couldn't blame this kid for what Kaiju have done.

The boy started to walk towards him though he stumbled and fell every now and then trying to do so. One of the scientists had put a lab coat on him as temporary clothing until they had found something else for him wear. Stacker picked the boy and placed him on his shoulder.

"Well then back to work everyone I think we just found our new top secret weapon put it under Codename-Godzilla, but for now let's call you Naruto for now because I can tell your goanna be very strong in the future" he said while walking away from the lab.

As he walked away he wondered why the newly named Naruto who seemed to like his name if the giant smile on his face was anything to go by, what Naruto true form would be if anything he hoped he was right about the boy being something good for mankind and won't fall into darkness.

"Papa, where are we going?" ,Asked Naruto, knocking Stacker from his thoughts as he walked with the young blonde on his shoulder.

"We are going to find you some clothes to wear and then we are going to get some food." Stacker said while looking up at the boy. Naruto's face took on a look of curiosity not knowing what food or clothes were.

Thus begins our story of the young Kaiju

**(SKIPPING TO WHEN RALEIGH IS JUST GETTING TO HONG KONG)**

As the military chopper landed on the deck you could see someone walking with two umbrellas in hand. They were walking towards the chopper as the side door opened showing Raleigh and Stacker walking out of the chopper. Once the figure got closer they removed the umbrella from their face showing a beautiful young woman.

She had short ebony hair with blue highlights on 2 of or bangs. She was wearing a black overcoat, with black army pants, and a black shirt. She had dark brown eyes as Raleigh could see she was Chinese.

She then spoke in Chinese "I expected him to be" she paused as she didn't know what to say

"Better or worse" Raleigh spoke in perfect Chinese, shocking Mako. She grew a smile on her face at that

It's nice to meet you." She said changing her language to English.

"Mr. Becket I'd like you to meet Mako Mori, she will be showing you to your Jaeger." He said in a monotone voice as he started walking. Mako behind him holding the umbrella and Raleigh followed behind as they entered an elevator. Mako and Raleigh put the umbrellas down to let them dry and no longer needing them. Just as Stacker was about to push a button they heard a voice.

"Wait hold the elevator for use!" Yelled a voice as a 2 men came running into the elevator with what looked like giant organs. One with an umbrella and the other was wearing a giant coat.

"Thanks for holding the door." Said the one with the umbrella, he was wearing glasses a black jacket with a white dress shirt under it with a black tie, and tan pants.

The other man was an old man was wearing a bow tie, some overalls, a white dress shirt, he also had a cane. Though you could see that this man was wise with his age and has done a lot of things in his life.

"Mr. Becket I'd like you to meet and Dr. Hermann our research division." Explained Stacker. Though if you listen closely you could hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Call me Newt only my mother calls me Doctor, Hermann come talk to some human beings why don't you." Said Newt in sarcastic voice with a hint of amusements.

I have told you to call me professionally when in front of others" Said Hermann with an angry voice while Newt continued to mock him by trying to imitate his voice and accent.

While this was going on they felt the ground shake beneath them making them all stumble. Mako had a nervous look on her face.

"What was that, has a Kaiju emerged again" asked a shocked Raleigh, he looked towards Stacker only to see him looking at Mako for an explanation.

"Sir he has become restless for the last couple days and has begun to run fevers out of the blue we have no idea what is happening. Though it only seems to get worst every Kaiju attack." Explained a sadden Mako. Stacker seemed to become agitated when she said this.

"Alright Mako take us to the bottem floor put us on code crimson. Stay close gentlemen this is situation is more dangerous than it seems." Stacker said with an edge to his tone. Now this put Raleigh Newt and Hermann on edge as they didn't know what was going on.

Once they reached the bottom they could see people everywhere as they seemed to be in a hurry. They started to walk at a fast pace though Raleigh almost got ran over by a passing mini cart.

We'll have to make this fast over there is the Crmison Typhoon piloted by the Wei-tang brothers triplets they use the Thunder clap formation, next you have the Russians and their Jaeger Cherno Alpha and finally we have Striker Eureka piloted by Herc and Chuck Hansen." Stacker said in a rush though he didn't care there were more pressing matters.

"Sir where are the pilots for Typhoon and Alpha" asked Raleigh that made Stacker stop in his tracks but before he could ponder where they could be he saw 4 men get thrown from the direction of one of the many entrances. The first 3 were the Wei-Tang brothers and the other was Aleksis Kaidonovsky husband of Sasha Kaidonovsky.

"NO NO PUT ME DOWN!" yelled a young voice that sounded like a child from around a corner a woman wearing dark green battle suit and had pale blond short hair was caring a child with hair that reached the bottom of their back in his hand was a stuffed fox.

"Now, now little one you need your rest if you want to be big and strong" Sasha said with voice filled with kindness and a bit of sternness in it.

"How about this I'll make you some cookies if you be a good boy ok" Sasha said with her accent being a bit heavy. The boy looked a little downcast but brightened up at the mention of cookies. He smiled a giant smile and gave Sasha a hug.

They heard someone clearing their throat which got their attention the boys smile got even bigger when he saw Stacker and Mako. Seeing this Sasha placed him on the floor the boy ran towards the two as fast as his little fox slippers could carry him. Stacker got on one knee and opened his arms with a smile. The boy and Stacker hugged each other.

"Papa your back!" exclaimed the boy shocking the 3 that had no clue what was going on.

"Naruto my boy what have I told you about throwing trained personnel" asked Stacker in a fake angry voice as the boy put a finger on his chin and took on a look as though he was thinking.

"To only do it outside." Naruto said thinking that was the answer. That got a laugh from Stacker and Mako.

"Close enough son." Stacker said with a chuckle. Mako's face took on a look of worry as she started to whisper in Stacker's ear.

"Sir he still needs his rest he still isn't fully recovered from last time." Mako explained with a sad look on her face. Though she was happy Naruto wasn't paying attention to the conversation but instead was playing with his stuffed fox.

Stacker nodded his head as only few knew of what the boy truly was. He knew that all hell would break loose if anyone else found out about the boys heritage. The strange part was that Naruto would sleep walk sometimes and when he was woken up he would always say the same thing a voice in his head had told him to come to them. 'That they wanted to meet the young hatchling.'

Naruto aging was also different because he never has entered his Kaiju state he ages slowly but if he was to enter his Kaiju state and returned to human form he would turn into his true age.

He knew who it was it was the Kaiju trying to make contact to Naruto through some form of link. Though Naruto was strong at least High Category 3 to Low Category 4, he knew Naruto could face other Category 4's but at least mid-level anything and he may lose his life.

He also knew it was time for Naruto to activate his transformation that changed him into a Kaiju, though it was a long shot but Naruto may lose himself and go on a rampage, but what choice did they have if Naruto was the gray line in this war. Raised by humans but was a Kaiju by blood and power. If it came to it they would have to take Naruto out if he went to the Kaiju side and tried helping ending humans. That's something he hopes never comes because he would take responsibility and kill his own son.

That why he cherishes every moment with his son because when that time comes he can't afford to show weakness.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IM TELLING YOU THIS IS A CHALLENGE AND A STORY I CAME UP WITH BUT IT'S NOT SERIOUS** **AS IM STILL IN A RUT SO I'LL PROBABLY WORK ON IT OR GIVE IT AWAY SO INBOX ME IF YOU WANT THE STORY. AND NARUTO WONT BE GOD-LIKE HE WILL HAVE HIS WINS AND LOSSES.**


End file.
